Choconfesiones para Mai y Reo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Día de San Valentín. En la escuela St. Michael para doncellas las cosas no son fáciles para nuestras primeras protagonistas debido a la cantidad exagerada de chocolate que han recibido de sus admiradoras. En ese momento Mai y Reo tienen la gran idea, a partir de Yuuna y Kaede, de darle una efectiva salida al exceso de chocolate, o por lo menos de intentarlo. Oneshot.


Un día de amor, de cariñitos y todas esas cursilerías que por estos días solemos ver (no hace falta vaciar nuestros bolsillos para demostrarlo. Con un paseo romántico o con un regalo hecho a mano vamos mejor que bien), y como Sono Hanabira es, sin duda, el mejor prospecto del mundo (y quizá de algún otro también), aquí hago este especial tipo San Valentín.

**Choconfesiones para Mai y Reo**

El día tan famoso había llegado, y ninguna chica en toda la escuela St. Michael para chicas era indiferente a aquella fecha. El aura del día de San Valentín se esparcía por toda la escuela (obviamente pasando por los edificios de secundaria y la universidad también). Pero ahora mismo vamos a centrar nuestra atención en Mai Sawaguchi, la cual ya había sido abordada con siete chicas (por el momento) que iban a ella para regalarle cajas repletas de chocolates. Cerca de ella estaban Yuuna y Kaede, también rodeadas por hordas de seguidoras enamoradas que pretendían expresar sus sentimientos hacia ellas a través de aquellos regalos.

─ Por favor acepte este regalo de mi parte, Mai-sama ─ dice la última de las chicas que se había formado para regalar chocolates.

─ Pues gracias... creo ─ responde Mai con algo de nerviosismo.

Todas las chicas en cuestión eran de primer año, y todas sabían sobre la relación que Mai tenía con Reo, pero igual estaban la mar de ilusionadas por hacer eso, y la cuestión no era diferente con aquellas que daban sus respectivos regalos a Yuuna y Kaede.

─ Esto es mucho. Creo que un mes no sería suficiente para poder terminarme todo este chocolate ─ dice Yuuna al ver todos los obsequios que había recibido.

─ Dímelo a mí. Sentí que me derretiría de tanto calor que me producía tanta atención ─ dice Kaede con un rojo bastante brillante e intenso ─. Supongo que Sara lo pasará fatal en cuanto le diga eso, sin contar con que seguramente ella también tendrá chocolate suficiente para erigir una torre, aunque creo que estoy exagerando.

─ ¿Tú crees? ─ interviene Mai esta vez ─ Esto no hay manera de que nos lo terminemos en la vida. Ni siquiera con la compañía de mis padres y hermanos podríamos con tanto chocolate. Se nota que esta vez nuestras "admiradoras" se han pasado un poco de la raya.

─ ¿Y si nos comemos los chocolates con nuestras parejas? ─ propone Yuuna, llevándose una mirada de parte de sus dos amigas.

─ Repito: Seguramente a Sara también la tienen con un montón de chocolate ─ dice Kaede ─. Si no veo la manera de que ambas nos podamos comer todo el chocolate que me han dado a mí, mucho menos podremos si sumamos el chocolate que seguramente habrá recibido Sara, y más especialmente si tomamos en cuenta que ella debe cuidar su figura debido a su trabajo.

─ Pues no se puede hacer y ya, príncipe ─ dice Mai en broma ─. Vaya que tus momentos destacables junto con Sara-chan resultan épicos al extremo, como cuando causaste furor al pasearte por los pasillos con el pelo suelto, o cuando salvaste a Sara-chan de caerse por las escaleras y las enfocaron una chica del club de periodismo...

─ ¡No sigas, Mai-san! ¡Te ruego que no sigas, que recordarlo es demasiado para mí! ─ Kaede casi se pone a llorar al momento de protestar.

─ ¿Y qué hay de ti, Mai-san? ─ Yuuna la mira de reojo ─ Ya dijiste que aún con tu familia no podrían con todo, pero también tienes a Reo-chan.

─ ¿Tú crees que ella sí estará disponible? ¿Crees que nadie le va a regalar chocolates? ─ pregunta Mai de manera retórica.

─ Pues... ─ Yuuna ya no estaba tan segura de lo que decía.

* * *

**Pasillos**

─ ¡Y aquí le regalo estos chocolates, Reo-sama!

La situación de la pequeña rubia no era mejor que la de Mai y las demás: Tenía tanto chocolate a cuestas que no se lo podía llevar todo, y ni hablar de comérselos por su cuenta, aunque si estuviera sola, quizá lo intentaría. En todo caso, Reo estaba sorprendida ante tanto regalo recibido por el día de San Valentín, y todavía se veía que varias chicas, entre compañeras de clases y otras más, estaban esperando su turno para regalarle chocolates.

─ _"¿Qué significa todo esto? Yo creí que Mai era la popular entre nosotras dos, pero es que esto es una locura"_ ─ pensaba la rubia sin podérselo creer.

Y los obsequios seguían llegando. Reo estaba obligada a tener varios de los chocolates a un lado, pues era tanto que no podía cargarlo todo, aunque no faltaron quienes se ofrecieron para ayudarla a llevar todo eso a su salón de clases. Ahí iba nuevamente aquel trato que daba la impresión que Reo fuese una especie de imagen sagrada con capacidad de movimiento propio, o que fuera integrante de la realeza, y eso era algo que a la propia Reo ponía muy, muy nerviosa. Tímidamente miraba a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a Mai para correr hacia ella y protegerse de la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo, pero no la hallaba por ningún lado, haciendo que sintiera una decepción que le atravesaba el pecho.

─ ¿Mai?

─ Vamos a ayudarte a llevar todo este chocolate ─ ofrece una de sus compañeras de clase, y Reo empieza a caminar con ésta y tres chicas más que iban llevando todo ese chocolate por ella ─ ¿Y cómo le harás para comerte todo ese chocolate, Reo-sama? Esto es suficiente como para liquidar a un ejército entero a fuerza de diabetes.

─ Pues yo también me pregunto cómo haré para comerlo ─ confiesa Reo sin tener otra opción.

Anteriormente para ella era impensable responder de manera normal y fluida a cualquier chica que le dirigiese la palabra. Sólo con Mai sentía esa confianza a veces, pero fue precisamente su protectora y amante quien hizo posible que socializara más y fuera un poco menos introvertida, además que la comida deliciosa que le hacía todos los días le permitía tener una mejor cara que cuando ingresó por vez primera a la escuela. Pero en ese momento necesitaba nuevamente de su presencia, siempre la necesitaba, pero no la veía por ninguna parte, haciendo que se ponga muy triste.

* * *

**Salón de clases**

─ ¿Hay algo más que necesites, Reo-sama?

─ No, estoy bastante bien así. G-gracias ─ responde con algo de congoja y un hilo de voz.

Reo ve nuevamente el montón de chocolate que hace tenía sobre su mesa, preguntándose cómo haría para comerse todo eso. Incluso una chica tan insensata como ella sabía que aquella cantidad era demasiada, y que todas esas fans que la capturaron por un rato se habían pasado con tanto regalo dulce. En ese momento mira hacia el asiento de Mai, notando que su pareja estaba siendo rodeada por un nuevo grupo de chicas que estaban ofreciendo chocolates, y que la mesa de ella estaba a rebosar con esos mismos obsequios. Reo sentía una molesta espina clavada. Estaba bastante celosa al ver a tantas chicas rodeando a _su_ Mai. Y como no podía ser de otro modo, Reo se acerca al grupo, procurando hacerse notar para que vean lo furiosa que estaba.

─ ¡Oh, Reo-sama! ─ se asombra una de las chicas de primer año.

─ ¿Qué le están haciendo a Mai? ─ dice Reo con furia contenida.

Yuuna y Kaede estaban mirando todo a una cierta distancia, quizá un poco divertidas por lo que estaba transcurriendo. Reo parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a morder a las chicas que estaban rodeando a Mai, pero su enfurecido rostro era tan adorable que las mismas estaban tentadas a ignorar aquella amenazante pose para abrazarla. Yuuna y Kaede solo esperaban que no fuera a pasar lo primero, independientemente de lo que intentaran hacer aquellas fans insensatas.

─ Reo, menos mal que has regresado. Por un creí que te habías perdido ─ Mai interviene para detener la rabieta de su amante.

─ No me perdí. Es solo que las demás chicas me cortaron el paso y se la pasaron regalándome chocolate, tanto que ni siquiera pude traerlo todo yo sola.

─ ¿A ti también? ─ Mai contemplaba el fin de sus esperanzas de terminar sus regalos más rápido, viendo que lo que Reo decía era verdad ─ ¡Esa es una cantidad gigantesca de chocolate! ¿Es que acaso las que te hicieron los regalos son dueñas de una fabrica?

─ Quizá. No le pregunté a ninguna, pero no me extrañaría si así fuera.

Mai se lleva una mano a la frente. Por un momento dudaba seriamente de si le quedaba años de vida suficientes para comerse todo aquello, incluso si sólo contaba con el chocolate de ella. Había que ver que esas chicas de dinero y vida refinada no veían límites a la hora de idear regalos grandes y costosos. No tenía la opción de botarlo, pues ese gesto, aparte de indecoroso, significaría una ofensa brutal para todas aquellas que se habían esmerado (o al menos eso pensaba) para prepararles aquellos regalos. Sabía que Reo no era tan cuidadosa en ese sentido, pero para eso estaba ella, para hacer el papel de conciencia cada vez que Reo se ponga de malas.

─ Esto va a ser muy difícil de llevar. Este va a ser un prolongado, doloroso y terrible proceso de engorde ─ dice Kaede mientras sigue viendo a distancia ─. Y yo que pensaba hacer una tarta para pasar una velada de San Valentín con Sara, pero con todo esto va a ser imposible.

─ Pues no se puede hacer nada ─ opina Yuuna ─. Tal vez podamos compartir los chocolates con los vecinos, o con los niños de éstos. Estoy segura que en dos o tres días sí se acaban los chocolates de esa manera. Y también podrías planear alguna alternativa con todo ese chocolate que te regalaron, así no lo dejas perder y tienes tu cena romántica con Sara-chan.

─ Ojalá tengas razón. Suena como una buena idea, aunque no me lo perdonaría si Sara pierde su trabajo por comer demasiado chocolate, aunque supongo que ella misma es consciente de que no debe excederse.

─ Igual sabes cómo lidiar con ella, así que no debería ser demasiado problema.

─ Tienes razón. Al final sí aplicaré esa fórmula que me has señalado, Matsubara-san.

─ ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? ─ aparece Mai entre las otras dos, y Reo estaba detrás de ella.

─ Pues estábamos intercambiando ideas sobre qué hacer con el chocolate excedente ─ responde Yuuna de manera normal ─. Casualmente estábamos pensando en que podríamos usar el chocolate para hacer unos ricos postres para celebrar el San Valentín en casa: Kaede-san dijo que iba a hacer algo para la cena, y yo podría intentar hacer un bizcocho.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ suelta Reo sorprendida.

─ Sí. No es que sea ninguna eminencia en repostería, de hecho a veces resbalo con algunos detalles, pero como no hará falta ponerle pimienta ni ningún otro aderezo picante, supongo que todo irá bien ─ dice Yuuna bastante segura de sí misma ─. Podría hacer el bizcocho para luego cortarlo para dejarlo como dos o tres plataformas, y luego pondría chocolate fundido en medio de ellos para luego rematarlo envolviendo el bizcocho entero ¿Qué les parece la idea? Estoy segura que Nanami quedará encantada.

─ De solo oír eso ya siento que podría darme diabetes ─ suspira Kaede.

─ ¡Pues esa es una idea fabulosa, Yuuna-san! ─ Mai estaba entusiasmada con la idea compartida por la presidenta ─ También yo debería intentarlo. Al menos así ya damos salida con merienda o con postre, e incluso podría usar algún preparado con chocolate para completar el bento de mañana. Es una propuesta indudablemente genial. Lo voy a aplicar.

─ Bueno, al menos eso es mejor que simplemente tragarnos todo el chocolatede forma directa ─ dice Kaede.

─ Bizcocho de chocolate ─ Reo babeaba sin darse cuenta ─. Sí, suena bien para la cena.

─ Eso no cuenta como una cena ─ regaña Mai ─. Aunque debo admitir que suena como una buena idea. Sí, valdrá la pena hacerlo.

─ Pues buena suerte ─ dice Yuuna muy sonriente.

* * *

**Horas más tarde**

Las clases finalmente terminan, y también se acabaron las chicas que daban todo aquel chocolate para las cuatro populares de segundo año. Ahora cada una de ellas trataba de ver, desde sus respectivos salones, cómo le hacían para empacar todo el chocolate que llevaban. Habían probado a comerse unos cuantos, pero aquello estaba lejos de ser suficiente. Como era de esperarse, Sara también había recibido tanto chocolate que tuvo bastantes problemas para llegar al salón de Kaede sin dejar nada atrás, e incluso Nanami, gracias a lo popular que se hizo por su cercanía a Yuuna, también había llevado su generosa cantidad de regalos.

Pero regresando el foco hacia Mai y Reo, ellas habían conseguido usar el bolso Mai había obsequiado a Reo en caso de que tenga la "genial" idea de desayunar golosinas en la escuela. Esa pequeña rubia podía ser un auténtico desastre, pero precisamente eso había sido algo beneficioso en esta ocasión, pues de esa manera Mai pudo guardar buena parte del chocolate para así facilitar la carga. Y como no quería ser cruel con sus colegas, también ofrece unas bolsas que le sobraban a Yuuna y Kaede para que pudieran encargarse más fácilmente de sus propios regalos y los de sus respectivas parejas.

─ Para el año que viene vamos a tener que llevar unas cajas, porque como crezca nuestra popularidad de esta forma la tendremos muy difícil para llevar tanto ─ dice Mai cuando ya estaba lista para irse ─. En primer año sólo me regalaron chocolates algunas chicas para felicitarme en mi trabajo como delegada, pero ahora el aumento ha sido increiblemente sustancial. Más que regalos, pareciera que nos hicieron ofrendas.

Reo no dice nada. Sólo estaba haciendo un puchero de enojo mientras miraba al frente. Mai pudo adivinar que estaba molesta de oír que el año pasado le habían regalado chocolates también. Era adorable en extremo ver esa faceta tan celosa de Reo. Era como para llevársela a casa y nunca más dejarla ir.

─ No te preocupes, Reo. Tú sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti. No debes tener miedo a perderme, porque eso no va a pasar. Nunca me iré de tu lado.

─ Mai... ─ los ojos de Reo empiezan a ponerse brillosos, pero en seguida se restriega con la manga de su uniforme ─ Pero yo no te hice ningún regalo. Sabes que se me da fatal la cocina, y hacer algo tan elaborado como chocolate... pues ni hablar.

─ No hace falta que me regales chocolate, Reo. Igual aquí tenemos en exceso ─ dice Mai entre risas ─. Incluso acabé cometiendo el error de hacer yo también algo de chocolate. Aquí está... ─ del envoltorio de su bento saca una bolsita con chocolates con formas de estrellas y corazones, y Reo se pone completamente roja al verlos ─. Por falta de tiempo y por tener que hacer el desayuno de mis hermanos no hice más, pero viendo todo lo que nos llevamos a nuestras casas creo que es mejor así.

─ Mai... tonta ─ Reo toma tímidamente el regalo de Mai y lo mira fijamente ─. Se nota que no te diste cuenta de todo el chocolate que nos acaban de dar.

─ Claro que no podría haberlo previsto ─ Mai suelta unas risas y se acerca más a Reo ─. A las chicas se les fue la mano, y no estoy segura de que tengas tiempo para comerte mi regalo. Es una lástima.

─ Claro que lo tendré. Es más, tus chocolates serán los primeros que me voy a comer, y el resto sólo lo comeré cuando hagas con ellos lo que tengas pensado ─ es la respuesta de la rubia, aunque su cara obviamente mostraba el esfuerzo que le requería decirlo.

─ Me alegra oír eso ─ Mai suspira largamente y ve a Reo abrir la bolsita para empezar a comer ─. Vaya que eres golosa. Sólo procura no tirar el envoltorio al suelo.

─ Tranquila. No lo haré.

─ Y tampoco te pases con los chocolates. Voy a pasar primero por mi casa y haré la cena para mis hermanos, les daré algo del chocolate que me tocó para ver si así le doy salida, y luego pasaré por tu casa para hacerte la cena y algo de postre, y quiero que tengas espacio para lo que voy a hacer.

─ S-sí. No me excederé. Ya te dije que no los comeré hasta que hagas esas meriendas que tienes pensado.

─ Y después de todo eso, será cuando tenga mi oportunidad para comerme el regalo de San Valentín que tú tienes para mí.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ Reo no comprendía lo que quiso decir Mai ─ Ya te he dicho que no hice nada para regalarte, que no sé hacer chocolate ni nada de eso ¿Qué parte de lo que dije no entendiste?

─ Ya lo sé, y no me refería a eso ─ dice Mai divertida, y cómo no estarlo si Reo no daba muestras de entender la indirecta ─. Lo que quiero decir... es que el regalo que me voy a comer... eres tú.

─ ¿Eeehhhh? ─ Reo se pone roja hasta las orejas, finalmente captando la cuestión ─ ¡Mai, idiota y pervertida! ¡Eres una lujuriosa!

─ Oh, vaya carácter, ojou-sama.

─ ¿Acaso escuchaste lo que dijiste?

─ Claro que sí. A las mil maravillas.

─ Vaya que eres tonta.

Mai sólo podía reír en esos momentos. Era imposible aburrirse cuando estaba en compañía de Reo. Sabía que para Reo su regalo era más valioso y hermoso que todos los demás chocolates que había recibido, independientemente del tamaño y elaborado de los demás, y a su vez para Mai la compañía de Reo tenía mucho más valor que cualquier chocolate. Desde un principio habían recibido por adelantado sus respectivos regalos, que no era otra cosa sino el corazón de la otra. Eso era más que suficiente para Mai.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Ya está! Creo que 2019 es la primera vez que hago especiales sanvalentinenses (vean los frutos de mis estudios de la lengua. Sé que me convertiré pronto en referencia universal de la literatura). En cualquier caso, aquí les dejo la historia ¿Les gustó el resultado? Ya saben, comenten y dejen sus opiniones al respecto. Nos veremos pronto, y les adelanto que a partir de mañana empezaré mi segunda encuesta para hacer un nuevo fanfic.

Hasta otra


End file.
